Oblivion
by unlovedillusions
Summary: She died the day He left her. She became everything that he wasn't, but what was the risk of that? How can two totally different people come together again? BXE canon couples. read and review! dont own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**BPOV**

_HE didn't want me, no, HE never wanted me. I was just a toy, a bead that HE strung on an elaborate bracelet. Whatever I was, I wasn't important. HE made that clear. I knew it was impossible for HIM to love me, I knew it, but why do I hurt so much now that I know for sure? Why is it my tears never seem to stop? I started to run to la push. I didn't care that HE told me not to go into the woods by myself. HE wasn't here anymore, HE couldn't stop me. Stumbling on vines, I trekked on with my blurred vision making me more prone to trip. Without warning I was throne back into a tree._

"_What do we have here?" A sickly sweet voice flowed into my ears. Victoria. Oh God, no. Her very presence reminded me of HIM. "Oh, seems I found a little lost lamb. I wonder, who does this lamb, belong to?" she goaded._

"_No one." I replied through my pain. I could swear that a couple of my ribs were fractured, if not broken. Victoria growled._

"_Makes no difference. You die either way." She snarled. Walking over she took my arm, and snapped it like a twig. I screamed out, my tears falling down my face. Victoria smiled beatifically. I was so close to drifting to darkness. The world got fuzzy, and slowly dimmed. _

"_Oh no, looks like the prey is dieing. Can't have that, now can we?" Was the last thing I heard. Then came the burning, but I didn't have any power to scream. My energy went dry, as I heard sounds of growling and snaps. At that moment, I faded into oblivion. Sweet, wonderful, peaceful OBLIVION._

After Victoria's torture, I woke up, alone, scared, and _thirsty._ I realized I was what I wanted to be, yet somehow, it wasn't as fulfilling as I had hoped. I reached into my pocket and found a note.

_To the Cold one,_

_You are not to set foot on the reservation. EVER. You do, and we destroy you like we destroyed the red haired female. Never come back to Forks. You would bring back more pain than your worth._

_Always watching,_

_The Tribe._

I already knew I would never be able to go back, but the rejection hurt me. Poor Jake. He would never know what happened to me. I would contact him, but I already knew the golden rule: humans do not belong in the world of vampires. I had learned that the hard way. My thirst hit me full force when I smelled a human hiker. He smelled so delicious, I wanted a taste. A part of me argued that it was wrong to kill a human, but the other part disagreed. Whatever, now that HE was gone, there was no point in becoming a 'vegetarian'. I was now a monster, and by whatever God there maybe, I would act like it. My love would turn to hate, liquid and strong. Never bending, I would be everything HE was not. Only then I would show HIM exactly what HE had made, what He had caused. I was one toy that would not lie down and die. HE could be sure of that.


	2. What comes Around

_**12 YEARS LATER**_

**EPOV**

Twelve years. Twelve years since I had left my angel for her safety. Twelve years since I had seen the warmth in those chocolate eyes of hers. Twelve years since the love of my life, the woman I loved completely and totally, died. Originally I had planned to kill myself, so that I could have a chance, how ever small it could be, to see my angel again. Yet every time I tried Alice would see it, and my family would stop me. So now, what do I do? I sit here, sulking, weeping invisible tears for her, for my love, for Bella. _Edward, come down stairs. You need to see something._ Alice's voice rang, awaking me from my trance of self loathing. I stood and walked down to my family, who were all staring at the T.V. From the machine I could hear my Bella's lullaby, and my throat constricted. Bella, or a woman who looked like her, was sitting in the middle of _our_ meadow, playing _our _lullaby. Then she started to sing, and my heart rejoiced at the sound of her voice, but was shattered at her words.

_Hoo...  
How 'bout a round of applause  
Yeah...  
Standing ovation  
Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah...  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on

And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Lets hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

All around her as she sang was her and another man, laughing in our meadow, reenacting scenes when our time had not yet run dry. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry! I was both sorrowful and jubilant! The announcer came on.

"And that was Bella Swan's video of her new hit, Take A Bow! Now we're lucky enough to have Ms Swan here for an interview! Please welcome, Bella!" The audience cheered as my beautiful love walked on to the stage with a smile. She sat down on a stool and waved to the audience.

"Hello Bella, now I'm going to jump right in to the deep stuff. My first question: a lot of fans have been wondering what your inspiration for the song was? Do you mind sharing?" Bella waved him off.

"Not at all. When I was seventeen, a boy I really liked left me. I was really naïve back then, and thought I loved him. After all the times he told me he loved me, one day he just turned around and said 'I don't love you, I'm leaving.' I was crushed for a long time, but somehow, I made it through. You could say this is my way of showing him I'm not his toy to play with." She said as a thread of hate ran through her face. Is that really what she thought I meant?

"Well, I guess he knows what he's missing out on now!" The announcer added. Boy, he was right. "So Bella, I heard from some sources that you are directing your music video for Disturbia, which is now at the top of the charts. Tell me, what's the story with the video?"

"Well, the video is going to be about a girl who enters a freak show. All around her are monsters, and she is enchanted by them, especially one of them. Slowly she becomes accustomed to how disturbed and insane the freak show is. One day, she goes to join the freaks, and finds out they moved on without her. At the very end, she finds that she is also a freak, left alone in the cold world." Bella explained. It didn't take me more than two seconds to figure out what she meant. Esme gasped. It made sense, her pale skin, how she looked just like she did when I left, but her eyes, they were the greatest shock of all. They were a deep burgundy, signs that she was definitely NOT a vegetarian. My little, innocent angel was a murderer.

"Well, as rumors go, you seem to have a movie on the horizon, with the actor Sebastian Chargaff. So without due, let invite him over, shall we?" The audience went crazy over the good looking actor as he took a seat next to MY Bella.

"As said before, you two are supposed to be in a movie together. Want to share some info?" The announcer questioned.

"Well, the music video for Bella's song 'Take a bow' has clips from our movie. It's a story about two teenagers growing up and facing the world, basically a teenager's life through a girl in loves view." Sebastian explained. The announcer absorbed the info fed to him.

"I also here that you two have a very _nice_," the announcer gave a wink at this, "kiss scene. You two want demonstrate?" Sebastian smiled and looked at Bella, who was staring at him with mischievous eyes. The two, in front of national television did indeed share a very _nice_ kiss. I was contemplating ripping the pretty boy's head off for even coming near my angel's lips. After what seemed like forever, the two drew back, and the crowd went wild. The announcer clapped.

"So, before you have to leave, anything you would like to say, perhaps to the mysterious ex-boyfriend?" The announcer asked. Bella smirked and looked towards the camera.

"Yes, I want to tell him thank you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. Everything I am, he made." She said with hate in her eyes. I caught the underlying message, _Because of you, I am a monster._ Dear God, what had I done?


	3. Seeing is believing

_**BPOV**_

I was laughing when I walked off the stage. I bet Edward crapped his pants when he saw me with Sebastian. Serves him right for using me. I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard one of my fellow stage vamps call me.

"Bella, come on, we got to get ready for our performance!" my band mate Bree yelled. Bree had been a vampire about 56 years, and I swear, that tall black haired girl would drive even Satan insane. How is that possible you may ask? Trust me, you don't know Bree. Anyway, I decided I would show Edward exactly what I was, so he could see the destruction he wrought upon the world. Speaking of destruction, I suddenly realized my thirst.

"Hey Bree, would you mind bringing me some 'dinner' while your at it?" I yelled.

_**EPOV**_

That's it, after I had seen the interview, I immediately bought a ticket to her concert, we all did. So where was I six hours later? I was in an arena, with screaming fans and girls and guys eyeing me. I really love Bella, so much I would deal with the gay guys asking for my number. But it was all worth it when my angel stepped onto stage. Without any introduction the music started and the music played. Immediately a drum and vocals were heard. My angel opened her mouth to sing, and harsh words poured out.

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins._

At the very end, my beautiful gift from above pointed an accusing finger in my direction. Now I was sure of three things: 1. My beautiful Bella blamed me. 2. My dearest knew I was here. And 3. I was irreversibly and irrevocably in love with her.


	4. kiss of death

**BPOV**

I felt a twisted sort of satisfaction mixed with a twinge of pain when I saw E- **his** face when I called him a monster. That is what he was, a monster, because of him I killed, I tortured, and I could no longer feel. That is what a monster does, relieves you of your feelings, the very things that make you human. But that's okay, for my humanity died long ago. My vampire half ate the human half. There was no more left for the pitiful, little Cullens.

"Bella!" My band mate Trey called out. I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of the vampire drummer. I know, odd. My band was all Vampire, for I could not risk the chance of me slipping up and eating one of my band mates. I returned my attention to Trey, who currently had his arm around Bree's waste.

"Bella, we were thinking of going clubbing, you in?" he asked with a smile. I thought about it for a minute. Sure, I would go; I mean I was **thirsty** after all.

"Ya, let me get my coat. Is Troy coming?" I asked. Troy was Trey's twin brother, and both were made by a vampire with some sick twisted humor, but hey, What else was new? Trey nodded his head in affirmative, and we left without any words spoken thereafter.

**EPOV**

After my angle had sung, I was entranced. Questions swirled around my head. Would she take me back? Had she found someone else? What had happened to her? Did she truly hate me? My emotions must have been out of control, because I felt Jasper desperately trying to calm me down.

"Edward, I swear, I will sedate you if you don't get your emotions under control." My soft spoken brother threatened. I breathed deeply, a habit I had yet to banish. I stole a glance at Alice, who was presently persuading the guard to the popular nightclub 'Deadly' to let us in. We had heard that Bella often went here, so it was a start. Sure enough, about five minutes later the pixie came walking to us with a big smile on her face.

"Come on! It's the moment of truth!" Alice cried out gleefully. I took her happy exterior as a sign that things would be alright. I knew I was wrong as soon as I entered the club and saw Bella dancing with another man.

**BPOV**

I decided who my new victim was going to be as soon as I entered the club. I started dancing closely with the man, making him blush even in the darkness. I leaned close to his ear.

"And what would your name be?" I purred.

"R-Ryan" He stuttered. I smirked. This would be easy.

"Well Ryan, how about we have fun?" I whispered to his lips, then attacked them. I gotta admit, he wasn't a bad kisser. I broke the kiss and dragged him to one of the secluded corners of the large club, then pushed him into a wall. I stood there, leaving small kisses on his neck, then bit in, letting the sweet blood intoxicate me. At first Ryan tried to fight me, but soon enough, he became more and more weak. Finally he went limp in my arms, and I released his neck with a satisfied smirk. I licked the remaining blood off my teeth, then started to drag him to the back of the bar, where I knew the vampire who was the bartender would dispose of him. I had just begun to drag my prey when I heard a disgusted cry, and I stiffened. That voice, was the voice of the man I used to love with all my heart. That voice belonged to **Him**, and I smirked as I turned to see his horrified face.

"Why hello Edward, how are you?"

**EPOV**

I could not believe my eyes, my sweet Bella, killed a man without a care. I was horrified, appalled, angry all at the same time. And then she turned to me with a smirk.

"Why Hello Edward, how are you?" How was I? I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh! All was right with the world, and yet all was wrong. Her voice made me jubilant, but her blood red eyes made me somber.

"I-I don't know." I replied truthfully. She laughed a cold, harsh laugh.

"Is that so? Oh poor Edward, so lost, _'like a sinner caught unawares'_" She quoted. I flinched, she knew my weaknesses. "Poor manipulative, perfect Edward, how I weep for your misfortune! How I bleed for your sorrows-NOT!" I was stunned as she suddenly appeared right in front of me, her lips, the same lips that gave her victim the kiss of death, were mere centimeters from mine.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I must be going." She whispered, and was gone.


End file.
